Retrogression
by Yoari Dank
Summary: "Ten cuidado con lo que deseas porque se puede hacer realidad". Sakura nunca imaginó que unas simples palabras y el deseo anhelante de conocer mejor a Syaoran desatarían el caos. La prueba irrefutable de que su magia estaba saliéndose de control estaba frente a ella, mirándola sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo... los ojos marrones más tiernos que hubiese visto jamás...


**Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, es propiedad de CLAMP, yo sólo tomo prestado a los personajes para fines de esta historia. **

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Shot. Retrogression. **

**.-.**

**.-.**

—Lo siento.

Los brazos de Syaoran envolvieron la temblorosa figura de Sakura, tan fuerte que el temor de perder a la persona más importante en su vida se reflejó en ese simple gesto. El corazón del muchacho se estrujó de una manera dolorosa que le obligó a exhalar un suspiro, realmente no quería perderla.

Sakura sin embargo permaneció de esa manera, inamovible entre los brazos de Li y con las manos a la altura del pecho en un inquietante silencio. La verdad era difícil de digerir, más no imposible.

—Por favor perdóname. —clamó Syaoran apenas en un susurro.

Sakura levantó la mirada sin romper el contacto entre ambos y miró con asombro el rostro de Syaoran, empezando por lo que vio en él:_ Dolor_. Era normal sentir dolor en el otorgamiento de una verdad escondida, pero lo que también vio en los ojos de Li fue agonía y quizá algo más profundo, otro sentimiento que rayaba en la impotencia.

—No tengo nada qué perdonarte Syaoran, pero me duele que no confiaras lo suficiente en mí para decírmelo —La mano de Sakura fue involuntariamente a la mejilla del chico, ella se dio cuenta de lo desconsolado que él se veía tras sus palabras, entonces su corazón se suavizó.

Estaba enojada, sí, pero ella nunca podría odiarlo a él.

Recordó las palabras de Chiharu cuando conversó con ella antes del regreso de Syaoran a Hong Kong, _"Si te disculpas sinceramente estoy segura que esa persona te perdonará"_; ciertamente él se veía muy arrepentido por sus acciones.

—Yo… —Comenzó Li.

— ¿Sabes? cuando regresaste a Tomoeda me sentí muy feliz porque ya no tendríamos que hablar por teléfono o mensajes solamente, y podríamos contarnos todo —interrumpió ella lo que Syaoran fuese a decir—. Quería recuperar el tiempo perdido…

Fue el turno de Syaoran para mirarla. ¿Fue su imaginación o ella se veía decepcionada? No, no era sólo su imaginación porque tan pronto esas palabras salieron de la boca de Sakura supo que así era e incluso él lo estaba. Estuvieron viviendo en una mentira durante todo este tiempo, realmente hasta ahora estaban recuperando el tiempo perdido.

—Lo sé. Regresar bajo estas circunstancias quizá no fue lo que ambos esperábamos —Hubo melancolía en el tono de voz de Syaoran así como en su expresión—. Y lo lamento, quería protegerte. Cuando Hiragizawa me dijo lo que estaba sucediendo no dudé en hacerlo, no quería que algo te sucediera… por eso… por eso yo… —Sacudió la cabeza al recordar las palabras de su Madre y Eriol al mencionar los riesgos potenciales del incremento de poder en Sakura; varios mechones de cabello chocolate cayeron sobre su frente y ocultaron parcialmente su mirada.

Él era consciente de esa verdad inalterable, que en algún punto a pesar del optimismo y felicidad en Sakura, la magia desmesurada era una fuerza que la llevaría a la miseria y a la tristeza si no tomaban acciones para evitar que sucediera. Sin embargo, Syaoran también reconoció que el método de Hiragizawa era poco ortodoxo pero ¿Qué opción tenían? Descartando claro, el entrenamiento de los poderes de Sakura aún con la amenaza del Clan al que pertenecía Yuna D. Kaito.

La mano de Kinomoto cayó a un lado.

—Si me hubieses dicho lo entendería, no soy tan débil como piensan.

— ¡No eres débil Sakura! —replicó Syaoran de inmediato. La necesidad de protegerla no surgió por la aparente debilidad sino por el exceso de poder en ella.

Sakura se vio sorprendida por el repentino arrebato del muchacho y la seguridad en sus palabras, tan férrea como sólo Syaoran podría llegar a ser. Ella trató de regalarle una sonrisa pero sólo fue capaz de evocar a un fantasma en su semblante.

—No quiero ser una carga para ustedes —Ella hizo una pausa dándose cuenta de que en algún momento sus ojos esmeraldas ya no miraban más a Syaoran sino a las manos que estrujaban con vehemencia la falda de su uniforme—. Quiero afrontar esto y encontrar una solución… juntos.

Nuevamente los brazos de Li aprisionaron a Sakura con la intención determinante de transmitirle una tácita respuesta a sus palabras, la fuerza de su abrazo igualó las emociones del momento pero sin ser demasiado exigente y causar daño a la chica.

—No eres una carga… nunca lo has sido —dijo él rozando los mechones de cabello de Sakura con los labios al hablar—. Lo haremos, encontraremos una solución a todo esto… te lo prometo. —Syaoran sonó melancólico otra vez pero no tan triste como antes.

A la distancia, un par de ojos tomaban apreciación de la escena frente a ellas. Las cartas les dieron su espacio decidiendo que ese momento era demasiado íntimo y conmovedor para los muchachos, intervendrían cuando fuese necesario pero al menos querían darles algo de privacidad para aclarar las cosas. Se miraron entre ellas en común acuerdo, comprobando una vez más el motivo por el que decidieron ayudar al descendiente de Clow, él más que nadie se preocupaba por la que ahora era su antigua dueña.

La burbuja se rompió cuando Sakura levantó la mirada para exclamar un sincero "_gracias_", en ese instante sus miradas se encontraron y sus rostros enrojecieron y calentaron haciendo que ambos se separaran presos de la vergüenza.

—Iré por un poco de té. —Se excusó Syaoran incorporándose de manera casi mecánica y caminar de igual forma hacia la cocina.

Sakura simplemente asintió con la cara tan roja como una remolacha y de alguna manera lamentó perder la cercanía de Li a su lado y el calor de su abrazo. Se sintió tan segura envuelta en ellos.

Minutos después Syaoran llegó con una bandeja con dos tazas y un plato de galletas que él había horneado el día naterior, le ofreció una a Sakura y dejó la otra sobre la mesita de estar. Descartó la bandeja a un lado cuando acomodó el plato repleto en el centro, invitando a cualquiera de los dos a tomar la primera galleta y degustarla.

El silencio se cernió sobre ambos hasta que Sakura tomó una de las galletas y se la llevó a la boca, sus mejillas se tiñeron con un pálido color carmín debido al encanto provocado por su exquisito sabor, Syaoran era definitivamente un excelente cocinero.

— ¡Está deliciosa! Cocinas muy rico Syaoran. —Felicitó ella envuelta en su propia burbuja de placer ante el sabor.

—Gracias. —concedió el chico con el rostro parcialmente cubierto por su cabello. Interiormente se regocijó por el cumplido de Sakura.

Él también tomó una y se la llevó a la boca, la masticó decidiendo que en realidad no eran nada del otro mundo quizá porque las había hecho varias veces en el pasado. Sin embargo para Sakura parecían ser la octava maravilla del mundo.

En algún punto la chica se detuvo y sostuvo una galleta en su mano, simplemente observándola.

— ¿Sucede algo Sakura? —Syaoran dejó el té sobre la mesa al observarla a ella tan ensimismada.

Kinomoto caviló al respecto sobre cómo decir sus siguientes palabras.

—Yo también quiero disculparme Syaoran —Notó la contrariedad en el rostro del chico y continuó antes de que él cuestionara—. Por hacerte regresar de Hong Kong y abandonar tus deberes. Por causarte estas dificultades.

Syaoran pudo identificar de nuevo la autocompasión en ella. Amaba ese lado empático de la joven al pensar en el bienestar de los demás, Sakura nunca fue una chica egoísta ni por asomo pero incluso él reconoció que ella necesitaba pensar también en sí misma… creer en ella.

—Quiero ayudarte en lo que pueda Sakura, también fue decisión mía y mi madre y mi familia la respetan. —De nuevo la determinación brilló en la mirada de Syaoran.

Quizá surgieron dificultades con su decisión pero eso no importaba. No era un simple capricho sino un deber y una promesa a sí mismo… proteger a la persona más importante en su vida.

—En el pasado no fui de mucha utilidad, esta vez será diferente. Te lo prometo —Los puños de Syaoran se apretujaron—. De ahora en adelante.

—Eso no es verdad —rebatió Sakura—. Tú me ayudaste a recolectar las cartas, si no hubieses estado ahí conmigo apoyándome… en verdad tu presencia me ayudó mucho.

—Era alguien egoísta en ese entonces, que se preocupaba por recolectarlas todas y nada más. Porque era mi deber para con mi Clan... convertirme en alguien poderoso. —Irónicamente ahora que tenía todas las cartas en su poder el propósito era completamente diferente.

—No eras egoísta Syaoran. Querías cumplir con tu deber, eso me demuestra que eres un chico dedicado, incluso en ese entonces no había malicia en tu actuar —concilió Sakura con certeza en sus palabras—. Quizá tus propósitos han cambiado pero sigues siendo el mismo, un chico bueno.

Si. Sakura reconoció que Syaoran realmente ya no era el mismo niño que llegó desde Hong Kong hacía tres años atrás, su determinación se volvió más fuerte con el pasar del tiempo y la barrera que se esforzó por construir a su alrededor se resquebrajó.

Syaoran se avergonzó aun más tras las palabras de Sakura.

—Han pasado tres años desde que llegaste a Tomoeda, el haberte conocido me hizo muy feliz —continuó ella. Tragándose la sensación de vergüenza en lo profundo de su ser, ahora Sakura se sintió realmente dispuesta a hablar de sus sentimientos tal como quiso hacerlo desde que Syaoran regresó—. Pero, de alguna manera me hubiese gustado mucho conocerte tiempo atrás, tener la oportunidad de forjar más recuerdos contigo y conocernos mejor… conocer a ese Syaoran que tú dices y comprobar que incluso ese niño es una persona amable y generosa… conocer ese lado tuyo de tu infancia. —Una sincera sonrisa se instaló en el semblante de Sakura.

Sus ojos esmeraldas miraron con cariño al joven que tenía frente a ella, quien de igual manera le devolvió el gesto al esbozar un atisbo de sonrisa en su avergonzado rostro.

Sin embargo la pequeña burbuja de felicidad explotó cuando una luz cegadora envolvió la figura de Syaoran. Sakura se cubrió los ojos ante el repentino suceso, permaneciendo así por lo que pareció una eternidad, poco a poco el destello menguó en intensidad y ella se sintió segura al descubrirse los ojos.

Contra todo pronóstico lo que encontró desafiaba cualquier resultado posible; una diminuta figura envuelta en capas de ropa la miró con aparente contrariedad. Sakura se llevó ambas manos para cubrir su boca ante la impresión de la visión inverosímil de la que era testigo, frente a ella una versión más joven de Syaoran la miraba con asombro y quizá también con confusión.

— ¿Syaoran? —cuestionó Sakura acercándose cautelosamente al pequeño.

El niño sin embargo se aferró a las ropas que lo cubrían de la desnudez, levantó la mirada con un semblante tan serio que parecía dolorosamente incomodo para alguien de su edad.

Kinomoto trató de extender la mano para tocarlo en un vago intento de acercamiento y para comprobar si era real.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —Prácticamente gruñó el infante con el ceño fruncido. Su vocecita apenas en un hilillo que a Sakura podría parecerle adorable de no ser por las circunstancias.

El pánico la invadió entonces.

—Syaoran soy yo… soy Sakura ¿no me reconoces? —intentó ella.

El niño la miró de pies a cabeza con aprehensión al inspeccionarla, no obstante después de unos segundos de apreciación Syaoran dio su veredicto.

—No sé quién eres o dónde estoy… yo… —Se notaba muy confundido—. ¿Qué está sucediendo?

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Sakura no estaba del todo segura pero dadas las circunstancias y las nuevas noticias sobre su incremento de magia y lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser para ella -_o para quienes la rodeaban_\- intuyó que esto tenía que ser obra de una Carta. Pero ¿dónde estaba? En la habitación sólo estaban Syaoran y ella…

Esto no era bueno.

—No te asustes —Las palabras parecían ser más para ella que para Li—. Syaoran voy a arreglar esto, te lo prometo. —Intentó acercarse de nuevo pero Syaoran se apartó apenas ella dio un paso en su dirección.

Otro destello se apoderó de la habitación llamando la atención de ambos, Sakura volvió la mirada hacia una esquina de la habitación donde la luz se desvanecía paulatinamente y algo muy parecido a una neblina blanca se escurría por las paredes, escalando y flotando hacia el techo.

Kinomoto notó algo inusitado en aquel lugar, una maceta vacía donde antes estaba una planta ornamentaría que adornaba la sala de estar… no, en realidad no se encontraba vacía sino que el brote de un tallo sobresalía apenas de la vasija. Sakura supo entonces que se trataba del efecto de la misma carta que había transformado a Syaoran en un pequeño niño.

No tuvo tiempo para llegar a otra conclusión cuando el repentino sonido del "tic-tac" de un reloj reverbero por la habitación y la neblina se dispersó en una caída libre directamente hacia ellos, en un acto reflejo Sakura miró a Syaoran y sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomó en brazos a pesar de sus protestas y corrió hacia el pasillo contiguo donde prontamente encontró una puerta, siendo su única opción, entró directamente a la habitación.

—Oye niña me aplastas. —Se quejó Syaoran en sus brazos, tratando de apartarse para poder respirar.

Sakura no fue consciente de la fuerza con la que sostenía al pequeño hasta que él protestó, avergonzada lo bajó al nivel del suelo y se separó de él.

—Lo siento mucho Syaoran. —Juntó ambas manos al pedir disculpas.

Casi a regañadientes el niño aceptó la disculpa. Syaoran seguía sosteniendo la enorme camisa que cubría su pequeño cuerpo infantil sintiendo que en cualquier momento se deslizaría fuera de él haciéndolo pasar la peor vergüenza de su "corta" vida.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Quién eres tú y qué es esa cosa de ahí afuera? —exigió.

Sakura lejos de estar sorprendida o triste por el hecho de que él no la recordara reconoció a este niño como el Syaoran de antaño, el chico huraño que conoció en cuarto grado o al menos una versión más pequeña de ese joven. Ciertamente Li no mintió cuando dijo que él era alguien totalmente diferente al actual.

Ella explicó lo mejor que pudo la situación de una manera que un niño de aparentemente cinco o seis años pudiera entender.

— ¿Posees magia? —cuestionó Syaoran casi escéptico para con la chica. Sabía que su familia poseía magia y que en el mundo existían personas que también lo hacían—. Tú hiciste eso. —aseveró con su vocecita, tratando de parecer intimidante pero quedando en un vago y tierno intento.

Sakura asintió una y otra vez con la cabeza.

—No fue realmente mi intención.

El niño la miró sin entender del todo.

—Pero no te preocupes, nada malo te va a pasar y la voy a atrapar. —Prometió Sakura, al menos lo intentaría—. Ven. —Extendió su mano para que él la tomara pero hubo una mirada insegura y un lapso de titubeo antes de que el niño correspondiera el gesto.

Guió a Syaoran hasta una silla donde lo instó a sentarse, él por supuesto aceptó casi a regañadientes la ayuda cuando se dio cuenta de que el asiento era más alto y estaba fuera de su alcance. La cara de Sakura se tiñó de carmín cuando se dio cuenta de que lo único que él llevaba era la camisa del uniforme de la secundaria. Evitó por todos los medios mirar más allá de lo debido por respeto y por vergüenza. Era un niño pequeño pero seguía siendo Syaoran.

Ella trató de pensar en las opciones para atrapar a esa carta, si algo salía mal ella podría terminar como Syaoran. Sakura consideró pedir ayuda a las cartas sin embargo descartó la opción pensando en que quizá no funcionaria, las cartas podrían no manifestarse ahora que Syaoran era un niño pequeño. Si la memoria de Li retrocedió a esa parte de su infancia entonces, quizá también su magia no era suficiente para poder manifestar las cartas o incluso poder usarlas, ella tampoco podría usarlas ya que ahora pertenecían a otro dueño.

¿Qué podría hacer entonces?

Su mano tocó el colgante de la llave y algo comenzó a maquinarse en su mente… una posible opción. Sí, quizá eso serviría.

Se volvió hacia Syaoran quien inspeccionaba la habitación con interés y curiosidad tan propia en un infante.

—Escucha Syaoran quédate aquí, volveré en un minuto ¿sí?

La voz de Sakura llamó la atención del niño y sus ojos marrones se centraron en ella, escuchando atentamente.

— ¿vas a dejarme solo? —La mirada del niño se disparó hacia la puerta. Vio a Sakura asentir en respuesta.

—Resolveré esto, regresarás a la normalidad muy pronto. —Se acuclilló para estar a su altura y regalarle una dulce sonrisa con la promesa de que todo estaría bien.

— ¿A la normalidad? —La diminuta mano de Syaoran voló hacia sus labios y cubrió su boca en señal de genuina confusión.

Un gesto tan simple como ese derritió el corazón de la chica, definitivamente Syaoran era un niño muy dulce. Su mano aferró la llave de los sueños e invocó al báculo con el conjuro especial; con la decisión tomada le repitió que se quedara en la habitación mientras ella salía hacia el pasillo, con presteza abrió la puerta para otear el área notando que estaba despejada.

Sakura caminó con sigilo por el pasillo en un estado de alerta, llegó al umbral que conectaba con la sala de estar y asomó la cabeza para poder mirar y en su defecto, ubicar a su objetivo. Asió el báculo a sus manos y soltó un silencioso suspiro, la carta se manifestaba cerca de otra de las plantas del lugar.

La chica buscó dentro de uno de los útiles bolsillos que Tomoyo le confeccionó para la falda de su nuevo uniforme, Daidouji alegó que sería algo sumamente práctico modificarlo para que fuese más funcional y pudiera cargar con las cartas si las necesitaba. Sakura sacó el mazo y cuidadosamente seleccionó la que necesitaba.

Aspiró hondo antes de dar un paso dentro de la sala.

La carta se percató inmediatamente del intruso en la habitación y su atención cambió hacia un nuevo objetivo, sin esperar un solo segundo, se precipitó hacia Sakura con la intención de atacar sin embargo ella logró esquivar el primer ataque al salir del camino y correr al flanco derecho de la sala. La neblina rebotó apenas tocó la pared pero recuperó el rumbo al girar en redondo para ubicar nuevamente a la chica.

Era ahora o nunca. Pensó Sakura.

— ¡Siege! —El báculo destelló al contacto con la carta predeterminada y la presencia se manifestó—. ¡Encierra a esa criatura!

Presto en la tarea, la enorme caja envolvió la neblina alcanzándola a medio camino y contrayéndose notablemente evitando que ésta escapara de su prisión. Esa era la única oportunidad de Sakura y no iba a desaprovecharla.

— _Ser sin amo, préstale tu fuerza a este báculo de los sueños ¡Secure!_

Pequeños trozos de cristal se liberaron del enclaustramiento y se dispersaron por el aire para después contraerse de vuelta en una sola pieza de trasparente cristal cual hielo, la silueta de una carta se manifestó hasta romper el molde y flotar hasta las manos de Sakura.

—"Regression". —Leyó en la parte inferior de la carta transparente. El diseño de la carta consistía en la figura de un niño sosteniendo un enorme reloj de bolsillo.

Sakura jadeó cuando se percató de que la figura era casi idéntica a la de Syaoran… al menos una versión más pequeña y con un semblante más relajado, una expresión casi vacía. Sin saber por qué, ella se llevó la carta hasta el pecho y la sostuvo sobre su corazón, un tumulto de emociones se aglomeró dentro de ella.

— ¡Syaoran! —Prácticamente gritó y regresó corriendo hacia la habitación donde dejó al pequeño.

La puerta se abrió con un estrepito ensordecedor y Sakura miró con asombro y quizá también un poco de decepción la pequeña figura de Syaoran, quien ahora estaba en el suelo gracias al sobresalto de su abrupta entrada.

— ¡Dolió! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —reprochó él levantándose y sobándose el trasero tratando de aliviar el dolor del golpe que ocasionó su caída.

Ella no dijo nada. Miró al pequeño Syaoran y luego a la carta que aun mantenía en sus manos, sin saber qué más hacer o decir, se aceró a él y le dio un abrazo. Aun cuando había capturado a la carta, la magia seguía vigente en Syaoran, él seguía siendo un niño de cinco o seis años. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué podría hacer ella para remediarlo? ¿Podría remediarlo siquiera?

—Lo siento mucho… de verdad lo siento.

—Oye ¿Qué te sucede? —Syaoran trató inútilmente de apartarla, era agradable la calidez de sus brazos pero de igual manera era una sensación ajena a él—. ¿Te encuentras bien niña?

Sakura se prometió entonces arreglar las cosas a como diera lugar, traería a Syaoran de vuelta así fuese la última cosa que hiciera. El abrazo terminó y se separó de él pero aun sin romper el contacto, tal como Syaoran lo hizo con ella cuando estaban en la sala y Sakura lo sostuvo con las manos en sus hombros antes de susurrarle unas palabras.

—No. Pero no te preocupes Syaoran… pase lo que pase, todo estará bien.

Una luz centelló en el pecho de Li apenas las palabras abandonaron la boca de Sakura, envolviéndolo en un manto brillante que difuminó brevemente su figura. La chica se cubrió los ojos y se apartó de Syaoran apenas lo suficiente, cuando la luz se apagó la habitación se sumió en un desconcertante silencio, Sakura abrió los ojos y los restregó una y otra vez ante la visión que tenía frente a ella.

— ¿Syaoran? —Lentamente se acercó a él—. Tú, tú estás… —Las manos comenzaron a temblar de emoción absoluta y pequeñas lágrimas amenazaron con abandonar sus ojos esmeraldas.

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —Li estaba aturdido y muy confundido. Lo último que recordaba era estar hablando con ella en la sala y ahora estaba en el estudio del departamento. ¿Qué estaban haciendo ahí?

Sin esperar más tiempo, se abalanzó hacia Syaoran y lo abrazó con abandono agradeciendo internamente por el hecho de que estuviese de vuelta. Él correspondió al abrazo sin cuestionar el repentino gesto envolviendo el cuerpo de Sakura con cuidado y protectoramente… en ese momento poco le importó estar en el suelo de esa habitación usando únicamente la camisa de su uniforme que para suerte de ambos era lo suficientemente larga para cubrir lo necesario.

Por ahora lo único que importaba era el sentimiento de felicidad de estar juntos… teniendo un nuevo comienzo.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fin. **_

_**N/A: **_

_**Bien no me resistí a escribir esto sólo para unirme al mame de "Syaoran Chibi" XD ¡dios! ¿Por qué las CLAMP lo hicieron aun más ilegal? Y adorable… si antes ya era Syaoranliever ahora mucho más 7u7, se ve muy lindo :3 y esto es algo que no me esperaba… sólo espero poder leer prontamente la traducción… **_

_**En fin, es algo flojo pero este fue el resultado final. **_


End file.
